Romantic Weekend for Two
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Tamsin and Kenzi spend a weekend together watching Netflix and playing Xbox. Also, food, booze, and sex


A/N: More Thievyrie goodness for you all! This was meant to be cute and fluffy but then it turned... smutty. So yeah, smut ahead! Sorry I'm so bad at writing smut idk what I'm doing tbh. Enjoy, review, etc!:)

Disclaimer: LG ain't mine, no matter how much I want it to be

* * *

"Boom! I have successfully infiltrated the Doctor's Netflix!" Kenzi bragged, extremely pleased with herself. "It wasn't even that hard, her password was doccubus? I invented that name!" She stretched out on the couch, pushing the controller to the side. The t.v was the only light that illuminated the shack, making it easy for Tamsin to see in the kitchen. Tamsin picked up the warm box of pizza and a pack of dark belch to make her way to the couch.

"Well done babe! You should have totally been a Russian spy," Tamsin praised as she put the food down on the coffee table. Tamsin lifted Kenzi's legs in order to sit down and put her legs on her thighs.

Kenzi leaned in to kiss her girlfriend and grinned. "You bet your sweet ass I should have! I would have been the sexiest, most badass spy ever!"

"You sure would have," Tamsin said, chuckling at the younger girl's antics. "If you're good, I'll let you do a private mission on my body tonight."

Kenzi bit her lip in anticipation. They had been secretly dating for a month and this was the first time they had the house to themselves. Which meant no restraints and no hot car sex. They were also spending the weekend together. Which meant marathon sex.

"Can't wait, detective," Kenzi purred into Tamsin's ear. "But for now, we have pizza to eat and shit to watch! What shall it be?"

"I dunno babe, you pick," Tamsin mumbled around a mouthful of pizza.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. That girl was sneakier that a thief. "'The Walking Dead' it is!" She grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer before settling into the couch next to her girlfriend.

* * *

After watching a few episodes of 'The Walking Dead' and cuddling, Tamsin was a huge cuddle monster, the girls had grown bored and decided to play Xbox instead.

"No fair, you cheated!" Tamsin grunted out, pissed at the brunette's winning streak.

"Nope, you just suck, sucka!" Kenzi taunted smugly. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

"I want a rematch," the blonde demanded stubbornly.

"Or…" Kenzi drawled, straddling the Valkyrie. "We can make use of being alone for the night." She kissed the blonde and made her way to her neck, lightly nipping at soft skin.

Tamsin dropped the controller and gripped the smaller woman's hips, making her grind into her.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" Tamsin husked out, bringing her hand to cup Kenzi's centre. Kenzi moaned and whimper out "I need you babe."

With that, Tamsin lost the self control she had and quickly stripped the brunette's clothes as well as her own.

"It always baffles me how you manage to do that. I thought I was the sneaky thief," Kenzi teased.

Tamsin smirked before laying the other woman down on the couch before straddling her. She kissed her neck and made her way down, stopping at her breasts. She sucked and licked her both, making the Kenzi go crazy with want. She was moaning softly, her body yearning for release. Tamsin made sure to give both breasts attention before she made her way down a taunt stomach and full hips.

When she finally reached her destination, she looked up and saw Kenzi looking at her with desire whilst sensually biting her lip. Without breaking eye contact, she spread Kenzi's thighs. Tamsin lowered her head and licked the entire length of Kenzi's pussy, making a trail to her clit. She sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth, making the brunette lose it. Kenzi moaned louder, her hand coming down to grasp onto blonde locks, pulling Tamsin closer to where she needed her. Kenzi's hip bucked up to meet Tamsin's eager tongue. The blonde dipper her tongue into her hole, before replacing it with two fingers.

"Fuck! Right there, baby, yes!" Kenzi screamed out, completely lost in her lust.

Tamsin picked up the pace, fucking Kenzi with renewed vigor. Her fingers slid in and out, hitting her g-spot with every curl of her fingers while her tongue circled with clit.

"Come for me," Tamsin purred against Kenzi's pussy to cause vibrations to her core, sending the girl over the edge. Kenzi came with a low moan, her body tensing and relaxing while tremors ran through her body. A few minutes later, the waves of pleasure simmered down.

"Holy shit, Valkubabe, you are really good at that," Kenzi panted out, still breathless from her earth-shattering orgam.

"I aim to please," Tamsin said confidently, making her way up Kenzi's body to pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Well, let me show you just how good I can be," Kenzi said seductively before flipping them over so she could be on top.

Tamsin opened her legs and ran her hand through her dripping wet folds, clearly aroused from their previous round.

"Show me what you got, human," Tamsin challenged.

Kenzi growled and captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. She trailed her hand down Tamsin's body before reaching her pussy. She cupped the blonde's sex. Tamsin let out a groan and pushed her hips further into her lover's hand, trying to create friction. Kenzi wasted no time, coating her fingers with the blonde's wetness and thrusted three fingers in, knowing her girl was more than ready. She was incredibly wet, making Kenzi groan at the feeling of being inside Tamsin. Each time she thrust into her lover, she made sure to hit the blonde's g-spot, which drove the blonde crazy. Tamsin was moaning and writhing beneath her, letting Kenzi know she was close. She fucked her harder, swiping at her clit in time with her thrusts.

Tamsin came hard with a loud scream, her pussy clenching around Kenzi's fingers. When Tamsin came down from her peak, Kenzi pulled out her fingers and sucked on them, tasting the blonde's essence. They made out for a few minutes, allowing the blonde to savor her taste on her girlfriend's luscious lips. Kenzi collapsed on top of Tamsin and grabbed a nearby blanket to cover them both.

Kenzi curled up into Tamsin, nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck. "I love you," she murmured sleepily into soft skin.

"I love you too, Kenz," Tamsin whispered back adoringly.

The two cuddled together and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
